In the past, a number of devices have been taught which provide means to launch balloons or baseballs or other objects, one being the well known "sling shot" such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,704 which is basically a fork with a handle and two elastic bands attached to the fork providing the propelling means.
Also the baseball throwing machine of U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,878 teaches a complicated device envolving pulleys and a substantially large framework which supports the device which has a number of working parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,396 also shows a device for launching a balloon which is a large device requiring at least three persons to operate.
While the prior art shows means to launch balloons, baseballs or the like, most of them are limited by the reach of the arms or in the case of large launchers, requires several persons to operate them. The present invention addresses these and other problems with the principal improvement being the interaction of using the foot or toe as the releasing member which allows the device to be stretched over the head of the person doing the launching, therefore, resulting in a far greater stretch than has been previously available.